The embodiments herein relate generally to mobility equipment.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, the standard rolling walker method of use caused strain and pain on a user's wrist, hands, arms, back and body. For instance in U.S. Pat. No. 7,547,027 and U.S. Patent Application 2005/0156395 the users hands are directed downward and over the arm rests and instead of above the arm rests. Further, there is no theory of how to rotate the arm rests. Additionally, there is no attachment of a vertical frame to an adapter body to expedite this functionality. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.